


We fight side by side to make everything right

by blacksoulwithredsoles



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksoulwithredsoles/pseuds/blacksoulwithredsoles
Summary: She wouldn't know how to cope without him and him...Yeah he would be lost without her. Maybe honesty ad love can conquer all. My take on the season 2 ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Started HTGAWM last week and from Episode 1 I have shipped and shipped hard, admittedly I kind of skipped through most of Season 2 – only focusing on Flaurel just because I was actually quite eager to write fan fiction. I have a few other fics in progress but I just wanted to see if any of the Flaurel shippers will read this and I wanted to post ahead of the Season 3 premiere. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I tried not to be to OOC. I also am writing a series of one-shots in varying length for prompts I found on tumblr so send me prompts. My tumblr is: queenofdiamondsandvogue
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine

**-HTGAWM-**

_I've never felt this way before_   
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_   
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_   
_And they smell just like you._

**-HTGAWM-**

Laurel sat on the edge of Frank's unmade bed, her palm resting flat against her mouth in worry trying to keep her whimpers in.

Her eyes remained glazed with unshed tears, where the hell was he? Why did he leave with no word? The vibrating phone in her pocket shook her clear of her reverie and as she fetched her phone Laurel has never been happier to see Frank's bare chest appear on her screen. "Frank!" she spat quickly instinctively standing and pacing when she heard the sound of his breathing on the other end, oh how she loves that deep baritone sound of everything he does. "Where are you?"

"Laurel..." He trailed off, "I'm at your apartment. Where are you?" He questioned, hand covering his face as he rests on her couch, the suitcase waiting in her foyer.

"I-I'm at your place."

He heard her intake of breath realizing that he hadn't fled yet. "Stay there I'm on my way." He quickly ended the call and stood, wheeling the suitcase behind him as he began speeding towards his own apartment.

By the time Frank reached his door Laurel had moved from his room to the couch. He took her in as he quietly opened the door. She stood rigid and tightly coiled, like a lioness ready to pounce and her hands ringing nervously in her lap.

"Laurel."

He was quiet. She obviously was deep in thought having not noticed the door open and his presence in the room.

She turned but remained seated, her eyes widening as she drank in his disheveled appearance. He had swapped in his three piece suit for a black turtleneck and jeans, his hair no longer gelled into place and his stance exhausted.

"Frank..." She trailed off as he approached her.

Sighing he joined her on the couch.

After a few moments of silence she broke it, "I came here and your door was unlocked, I thought something had," a sob escaped her lips as all of the frustration and fear from the last two weeks exuded her, "I thought something happened to you and I just...I don't know what I would have done if that was the case. I hate that you make me feel like this-"

He licked his lips and opened his mouth to interrupt her but she stopped him with a shake of her head, having turned to face him when she began speaking. "I hate that I was worried. That I care about you so much that despite it all, if something happened to you I would be devastated. I hate that I love you so much that all of this," she gestured around her. "Would mean nothing to me if you weren't okay. I hate that as much as you took a life so did I. I killed someone and it's not fair that we did, that isn't justice. I hate that you killing her means I helped kill an innocent man. I just hate that I love you." She paused. This was the first time she admitted to him that she loved him.

_"I love you."_

She whimpered and Frank engulfed her delicate hand in his much larger one. Her hand carried the weight of the murder she tried to cover up and his of the young woman he strangled.

It's as if the physical touch shook her and she withdrew her palm from his almost the instant he grabbed her hand and curled her legs up under her on the couch, curling into the side of the sofa in a fetal position.

Frank slid off the couch and removed the pillow obstructing him from her view and what she saw stole the breath from her lungs. His face, his handsome rugged face was filled with so much emotion it seemed as if his large apartment wouldn't contain it all.

He licked his lips and placed his hands on her calves, "Laurel...."

"You were just gone."

"You were just gone."

She repeated it over and over again until Frank stopped her, finally able to articulate his feelings into words.

"I did something horrible. I took her life nor because I wanted to but because I owed Sam and by extension Annalise. Ten years ago Annalise was pregnant and information I procured led someone to try and kill her but instead it was the baby, her sweet innocent baby boy died because of me. Maybe that makes me a monster. Maybe you shouldn't be with me because I am a monster. I took all of my things and as I got into my car to get out of here I found myself driving to your place, driving home because you are my home. I couldn't..." He paused to lick his lips again, "I couldn't leave knowing the last time you saw me you had that look in your eyes. The look that you broke me that you're the reason I did all of this and the reason I had to leave. I need you to know that you didn't break us, break me. I have never felt the way I do about you and I don't care about the Puppy or Annalise or hell even me. I care about you, of what you think of me and how you feel about me. I need to know that I was completely honest with you in a way I haven't been honest with anyone because God Laurel I love you. I love you so much and I can't deal with you blaming yourself for this. I need you to know that I love you."

Her blue irises finally made contact with his own and she was surprised to find them red with silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you." He reiterated over and over again until she finally unfurled herself and moved to sit cross-legged In front of him, his hands dropping to her lap.

Laurel worried her bottom lip and moved her hands to rest on the nape of his neck urging him forward.

Frank resisted the motion until she pulled him towards her once again and he began sobbing into her lap. Frank Delfino, the epitome of strength relaxed against her lap and began sobbing uncontrollably with his only tether to humanity being the reassuring hands she has around his head petting him, urging him to release all of the emotion within him. All of the guilt.

The grief.

The honesty.

The love.

Finally his sobs died down to whimpers his face twitching silently against her lap to help ease his rugged breathing.

Laurel slides off the couch and sunk in front of him, both of them cushioned between the couch and his table.

Cushioning her hands around his face Frank moved to wrap his hands around her calves.

"Don't go."

Her breathy plea gave him pause.

"Laurel..."

"No no no," she shook her head. "You don't get to say all of that and walk out the door with a suitcase filled with money. You don't get to start a new life and give up on me, forget about me. This," she gestured between the two of them, "this is worth fighting for. This is what makes the past year worth it. So don't give up. Let us both see the light at the end of this sick twisted tunnel. Don't give up. We will face the music together. We will deal with Annalise. We will fight for this, for us. Is it not worth fighting for?"

She finished and his head drooped downward, even with her hands grasping at him. How? How can everything be okay? How can he knowingly put her in danger? The reason he is running is because she knows too much and if Annalise gave the order to end Laurel he wouldn't be able to obey which means the end of him. How can he put the woman he loves in danger?

Seeing his inner turmoil Laurel caressed his beard, garnering his attention once again. "I don't need you to protect me. I don't need a knight in shining armor, as I am most certainly not a damsel in distress. I know evil. I grew up with evil. I know that is not you. Growing up with that level of danger, I am aware of how to take care of myself. Now have a little faith in me."

Suddenly it's as if all the tension coiled in his body disappears and all that remains is acceptance, devotion, admiration and finally love.

Nodding he locks gazes with Laurel.

"We fight."

**-HTGAWM-**

_Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world,_   
_In love you and I, you and I, you and I_   
_I am glad at least in my life I found someone_   
_That may not be here forever to see me through,_   
_But I found strength in you._

 

**-HTGAWM-**

**What do we think?**


End file.
